Dan Kelly
Dan Kelly was the victim in This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Dan was an insurance claims adjuster working for CYA insurance. He had green eyes, blond hair and wore a white shirt underneath a blue vest. He also donned beige pants with brown shoes. Murder details Dan was found by Luke and the player outside his house with his head bashed in and tire marks on his left leg. Ben confirmed that the murder weapon used was a garden shovel. He also revealed that the killer drove over him as they wanted to flee the crime scene quickly, resulting in the tire marks on his leg. Ben was then able to find out that the marks were specific to a vintage station wagon, allowing him to conclude that the killer drove a station wagon. Later, Luke and the player found a bloody broken shovel inside a trash bag and sent it to Priya, who confirmed it as the murder weapon used to kill Dan. Priya also found a strand of red hair on the shovel. Since Dan had blond hair, Priya concluded that the killer had red hair. Relationship with suspects Dan lived next to Timber Berry Neighborhood Association's head Florence Brucker, who infuriated Dan after she had him disqualified from receiving the Best Lawn Award as he left his Christmas decorations up a day longer than advised. Dan had also been watching over his wife, Alice Kelly by a surveillance camera, leading to Alice accidentally angering him by arriving home five minutes late. Dan worked closely with pastor Stan Jensen in outreaching for the town's church. However, Stan was angry at him due to the latter's disappoval of female pastors. Dan also disapproved café waitress Heather Night for being a Wiccan and then forced her to cast a spell to protect his house if Heather did not want her secret to be revealed to the whole town's citizens. Dan also attempted to get Moose Nylund arrested on suspicion of insurance fraud, which resulted in them having a fight with each other. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Alice. Alice admitted that she was a golem created by Dan with the help of witch Agnes Leek, to replace the real Alice he had murdered. Scared by Dan's excessive control and his threats of killing her if she misbehaved, the golem under Alice's guise broke his skull with a shovel. The team then took the golem to Chief Arrow to determine what to do with her. Trivia *Dan's death at the hands of his own "wife" and creation is thus far one of the instances of domestic homicide in Supernatural Investigations. *Per the Suburbtopia magazine that was sent to his family, Dan's house address is 4325 Timber Berry Court, Parkford, Minnesota, U.S. Case appearances *This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations) *Don't Die over Spilled Milk (Case #17 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery Dan Kelly's Body.PNG|Dan's body. AKellyGolem.png|"Alice Kelly", Dan's late "wife", creation and killer. AKellySupernatural.png|Alice Kelly, Dan's late wife. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims